All it Costs is Roy's Body Hair
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Mullet Fingers gets very personal with Roy.


I do not own_ Hoot_ or anything related to it, book or movie. That belongs to Mr. Carl Hiaasen.

* * *

><p>Roy peered through the window at his High School into the pool area. The next day he would have his first meet. He was always just a few seconds slower than the rest of the guys on his team. For his first meet, he just wanted to win one of the three events he was in.<p>

As he rode his bike home, he thought about what he could possibly do to win. He pulled to the edge of the road and called Mullet Fingers.

"I need help," he said after Mullet Fingers answered his phone.

"Anything for you!" Mullet sounded super excited. His latest plot to save manatees must have worked the night before.

"Teach me how to swim faster."

"No can do, Royster."

Roy didn't say anything back. How could Mullet deny him?

"But... I guess I could shave your body. That would speed you up some."

Roy hesitated. "Sure. Meet me at my house in half an hour?"

"Righto!"

Roy sat on the edge of his bathtub in only his Speedo. His legs were propped up in Mullet Fingers's knees. Mullet Fingers rubbed saving cream on Roy's legs. Between Mullet's soft hands and the shaving cream, Roy had chills going up his spin. He tried to ignore his hard nipples.

When Roy's legs were completely covered in shaving cream, Mullet asked him if he was ready. Roy nodded and closed his eyes. The swishing of the razor in the water made him flex his feet. The razor lightly touched the middle of his shin and slowly trailed down his leg. He opened his eyes as it pulled away. Water swished again. Mullet had filled the sink up with water for this. When the razor touched his sink again, Mullet bent over. His blonde hair covered his face. He concentrated on Roy's leg. His left hand was holding onto his calf as he shaved the top of his leg.

Mullet shaved the lower half of both of Roy's legs before he moved on to Roy's upper legs. At the touch of Roy's lower thigh, Roy thought about grapefruit to keep from popping a boner. It was what worked when he was swim practice. Each strip of hair that left his leg was carefully shaved. The razor was pressed only hard enough to secure that it would not hurt him.

The blonde boy looked up at him with a smile on his face. "You need to flip over so I can do the back of your legs."

Roy obeyed Mullet's simple orders. He put his belly on the edge of the tub. His hands were placed on the floor of the tub for balance. His legs were still on Mullet's legs. He rubbed his toes against Mullet's thigh as Mullet rubbed the shaving cream on the back side of his legs. A forceful hand slapped down on Roy's butt.

"Stop moving or I'll cut you," Mullet said sweetly.

"Alright, babe."

Oh shit! What had he just said?

Mullet seemed to ignore it and started on his lower leg again. Roy's arms shook a bit, but he knew he needed to stay still. When Mullet got to the top of Roy's legs, he popped a boner. His hand was right on his thigh, so how could Roy control it?

"All done," Mullet announced.

As Roy pulled his legs away from Mullet's lap, they brushed over Mullet's penis. It was also hard. So, as he stood up, he wasn't so embarrassed by his own boner. Completely standing, Roy nervously faced Mullet.

Mullet got a towel and wiped off Roy's legs. His face was right next to Roy's hard, throbbing cock. Roy licked his lips.

Standing up, Mullet grabbed the shaving cream. He squirted more in his hand. It went right to Roy's chest. There was only a thin trail of hair down the center and some around his nipples. Roy caught his breath many times. Mullet leaned in and kissed him. Pulling away, he shushed him sweetly. Each time the razor touched his skin, Roy got chills. Mullet's hand was on Roy's upper pec. Roy's heart beat faster.

When Mullet turned to Roy for the last bit on Roy's belly, he leaned in and kissed Roy before he started again. Roy's eyes slid shut as the beautiful lips touched his. He was still in a daze as he opened them to Mullet delicately shaving around his nipples. His upper body was toweled off again.

"Lift your arms," Mullet ordered with a big smile.

"Why?" Roy asked innocently. His cheeks were burning.

Mullet got more saving cream. "There is hair under there too."

However, under Roy's pits, there wasn't very much hair at all. Mullet rubbed more shaving cream under there. It tickled Roy. He giggled out loud and squirmed.

"Calm down!" Mullet Fingers laughed as well.

Mullet quickly did the first pit, keeping a strong hold on Roy's arm. After he was done with both, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Roy asked, partially afraid.

"Perhaps we should shave down there too." His head nodded down toward Roy's penis.

"If—if you think so."

Mullet got down on his knees and pulled down the Speedo. Roy's penis flopped right in Mullet's face. He got a wicked smile on his face and took the penis in his mouth. Roy gasped loudly. Mullet bobbed on it a few times before he got up.

"You taste good," he commented as he grabbed the scissors.

Roy couldn't find any words.

Mullet took some of Roy's pubes and began cutting them off. He threw them into the toilet. The second patch he took, sniffed, then tossed them as well. After cutting the pubes short, Mullet started putting on the shaving cream. His tongue extended out and licked the tip of Roy's penis a few times.

Little by little, Roy was more and more naked. He felt embarrassed and childish without his hair. He stood awkwardly as Mullet cleaned him off.

"Turn around," Mullet said cheerfully.

Roy didn't understand why but did as Mullet Fingers said.

"Oh?" Mullet sounded odd.

Roy turned his head. "What?"

"You have no hair on your butt."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for someone who wanted to touch your butt."

Roy blushed at Mullet's forwardness. He turned his head back around, not wanting Mullet to see the blush. It was getting cold in the bathroom.

"You can, if you want." Roy couldn't believe what he was saying.

Two hands suddenly cupped his ass. They squeezed lightly. Then, they were rubbing all over it.

"Your butt is exquisite."

Roy couldn't believe that Mullet knew that word. He shivered.

Mullet let go of Roy and turned on the shower. "Get yourself cleaned up."

Since he was practically naked, he stepped out of his Speedo and get into the shower. Mullet turned away. Roy grabbed him by the back of his basketball jersey and pulled him in the shower fully clothed.

They both laughed until Mullet cut him off. "Why'd you do that? I have nothing to wear."

"Kinda the point." Roy flicked his eyebrows.

Their lips hungrily met each other. They both yanked at Mullet Fingers wet clothing, pulling it off of him. Both boys were naked in the shower. Even so, Roy was more naked than Mullet.

"Maybe I should shave you next!" Roy said.

Mullet shook his head. "It wouldn't make too much of a difference, since I'm blonde. Besides, I'm a man and want you to by my boy." He bit his lip.

Roy realize he wasn't being offensive and was actually asking a question.

"Like boyfriends?"

Mullet nodded.

"I am," Roy breathed out.

Mullet pulled Roy into him by his hips and kissed him all over his face. Their mouths and tongues touched and tangled in each other. Roy ran his hands down Mullet's soft back. Each kiss was more and more passionate. Roy had wanted it so long, but he had never expected Mullet to want it as well.

Mullet turned the shower off abruptly. "We need to take this to the other room, I think."

Roy pulled away from him and saw his glorious cock standing out and proud. It was an inch or so bigger than Roy's own penis. He fell to his knees and worshiped it with his mouth. Mullet fell back against the shower wall. Roy stopped quickly after he started.

"You're right! We gotta get to my room."

They both quickly grabbed towels and dried off and rushed to the bedroom. On the bed, their bodies pressed together. Their lips locked together. They humped until Mullet's penis went under Roy. His penis rubbed against Roy's hole. It drove him wild. He reached over and pulled some lotion off his bedside table and tossed it at Mullet. The plastic bottle hit Mullet in the head.

Mullet pulled his lips away from Roy. "What the—?"

"Do me!"

Mullet squeezed the lube in his hand and spread it over his penis. Roy turned on his hands and knees. The boy behind him scooted up to him and placed his penis at Roy's hole. A pressure started at his entrance. Roy put his head down and kept telling himself that he wanted this.

Just as he would get used to it, more pressure came a bit deeper, until Mullet's light pubes hit his cheeks. Their hips were lined up. Mullet circled his arms around Roy's torso. He kissed the back of Roy's shoulders. Those kisses were amazing. They brought him from thinking about his anus.

"Are you okay?"

Roy nodded. He was starting to feel really good when Mullet swivelled his hips. Not moving out much, but moving around inside Roy. His hands moved to Roy's hips, and he started to pull out and push back in. It felt amazing. Roy let out soft moans. More kisses landed on his back. All over his back. His penis flapped up, hitting his belly with each thrust inside of him. The walls of his anus squeezed around Mullet Fingers's penis.

"Oh Roy!" Mullet screamed out.

After an amazing amount of thrusts, Mullet pulled out of Roy and got off the bed. He picked Roy up and carried him over to the wall. Roy put his back to the wall as instructed by Mullet, who picked him up promptly and slid him back down on his penis. Mullet held him still until Roy started pulling himself up and down. He felt so good doing it, he was super hard. He had to start pulling on his penis.

Sweat dripped from Mullet's hair onto Roy's body. They were both breathing hard and moaning. Roy leaned in and kissed Mullet. He bit Mullet's lower lip and yanked it back. They giggled. Roy suddenly came all over his chest. Mullet surprised Roy by licking at what he could. The tongue was as hott as his ass felt. Roy kept squeezing his butt around Mullet's penis. It suddenly got a little harder, then he felt a warm stream inside of him.

The two stayed in the position for a while. They caught their breaths.

"I love you," Roy said.

Mullet rubbed Roy's hairless leg and murmured, "I love you too."


End file.
